Never Again
by Thursday Addams
Summary: Never again will I make the mistake of falling in love. Kagome muttered as she took one last look at the Bone Eater's Well and walked out of her family's shrine. YYH IY xover HieixKagome KuramaxSango
1. Chapter 1

I know I have two other fics that are up right now and need updating, but I had an idea for this one and I just had to write it. Don't worry though. I will still be updating my other fics. The updates may be few and far between until school's let out, but there will be updates.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Saw  
Now on with the fic!

Kagome and InuYasha fought all the time. But this time was different. This time was the last time that they would ever fight again. InuYasha had hurt Kagome so much that she was leaving the Feudal Era for good. Never again would she return. Kagome ran through the woods tears flowing freely down her face. She ran until she reached the bone eater's well. She jumped down it and when she climbed out she sealed the well from her end so that no one could pass through.  
"Never again will I make the mistake of falling in love." Kagome vowed quietly to herself as she took one last look at the well and walked out of her family's shrine. When she got into the house her mother saw her and started to greet her.  
"Kagome! Your bac-"  
Kagome ignored her and ran to her room. She slammed her door shut and laid on her bed and cried silently into her pillow.  
"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Kagome's mom asked staring blankly ahead to Kagome's room.  
"Probably had another fight with InuYasha." Sota said appearing next to his mom.  
"Probably." Kagome's mom agreed and decided to let her daughter have her space for awhile. "_I might as well enjoy having Kagome home for now. She'll probably be going back to the Feudal Era soon once she stops being mad at InuYasha."_The next morning Kagome's family saw that she had sealed the well and were shocked.  
"I wonder what InuYasha did to make her so upset. Kagome sealed the well and she hasn't come out of her room all day." Kagome's mom said.  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Sota shouted happily in the background. Kagome's mom and grandpa sweat dropped.

With the spirit detectives in Koenma's office

"Ok guys listen up. I have another new mission fo-" Koenma started before he was rudely interrupted by Yusuke.  
"Just cut to the chase pacifier breath. We probably don't have all day considering your missions are so urgent that they usually have to be done in less time than the people in Saw have to find and obtain the key." Koenma glared at Yusuke and continued.  
"As I was saying, for this mission you will have to go back in time."  
"Wow! Are we gonna build a time machine? I built one of those once when I was in fifth grade. I had so many cool adventures!" Everyone stared at Kuwabara in disbelief that he had actually managed to build anything much less a working time machine until Yusuke spoke.  
"Kuwabara, that time machine was like your brain. It didn't really work, it was just you pretending it did." The others sweat dropped and Kuwabara hit Yusuke for insulting him and ruining his happy memory.  
"Umm, ok, as I was saying before I was interrupted AGAIN, Koenma said shooting annoyed looks at Kuwabra and Yusuke, your going back in time to the Feudal Era."  
"Why?" Yusuke asked. Koenma sighed at the interruption and decided to answer Yusuke's question since he was just about to get to that anyway.  
"Well you see, there is a demon who's gaining power in the Feudal Era, and if he continues to get more powerful and remains unstopped, he could rule us all in the future." Everyone blinked confusedly at Koenma until Yusuke asked another question.  
"But he doesn't rule us all right now and he's not here right now so then how does he exist back then when he didn't before?" Koenma thought about Yusuke's confusing question and once he had worked out what Yusuke was asking tried to come up with a way to explain it that Yusuke would understand. Kurama saw that Koenma wasn't sure how to explain this to Yusuke and Kuwabara and so he decided to.  
"I believe I can explain that. Imagine three TVs in one room all playing the same movie, but at different rates. One TV is at the beginning of the movie, one TV is at the middle, and one TV is near the end. Those TVs represent the past, present, and future, and the movie represents time."  
"Ok I think I get ya." Yusuke responded and then waited for Kurama to continue.  
"Well all the TVs are playing the same movie, but imagine that when the first TV gets to a point in the movie that the second and third TVs have already passed, something other than what happened when the second and third TVs played that point in the movie happened. That's kind of like what's happening here."  
"I think I understand most of what your saying, but if they're playing the same movie, than why did something different happen with the first TV?" Yusuke asked.  
"We don't that. What we do know is that we can stop it from happening so that everything goes as it should." Koenma answered.  
"I still don't get it." Kuwabara said.  
Koenma sighed realizing that Kuwabara would probably never get it because this was the simplest way anyone knew how to explain it.  
"You don't need to understand it, you just need to know how to stop it from happening." Hiei said dryly. By the way, just how are we planning on stopping this demon?"  
"There's a well called "The Bone Eater's Well" in a family's shrine. Their daughter has traveled to the and from our time and the Feudal Era several times. You'll be enlisting this girl's help, and the use of the well for your mission. We will be bring the girl here and explaining our situation to her. Once we've done that we can only hope she'll agree to help us." Koenma answered.

That's where I'm ending it. I know it wasn't exactly the best place to end it but the chapter was getting awfully long. I also know that there wasn't any HieixKagome-ness and you didn't get to find out what happened between Kagome and InuYasha but don't worry, that's why there's more than one chapter ;)  
Please remember to R&R on your way out so I know what you thought of this.  
_Thursday Addams_


	2. Saying GoodBye

Well I decided to update again and I know that my other fics need updating but I know I won't be able to get anymore ideas for those until I get the ideas for this one out of my head. Plus, I'm planning to update The Breakdown: Life After Death sometime this week anyway.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or the song "Good-bye to you" by Michelle Branch.  
**Reviewer Responses**:

HieiLover177: Yeah the TV part was kinda confusing but I just had to put it in there for some reason. Omg remember, "TVS are portals to different times" lmao. I bet by the time you read this you'll have finished the whole Fruits Basket series lol.  
Gothic Miko Princess: I probably should've made it longer but I'm kinda lazy X I made this chapter much longer than the last one. Glad you liked it!  
Last Time:

"There's a well called "The Bone Eater's Well" in a family's shrine. Their daughter has traveled to the and from our time and the Feudal Era several times. You'll be enlisting this girl's help, and the use of the well for your mission. We will be bring the girl here and explaining our situation to her. Once we've done that we can only hope she'll agree to help us." Koenma answered.

Now:  
Kagome laid in her room and cried into her pillow. She hadn't come out of her room for three days and she didn't plan on coming out anytime soon. Her eyes felt really dry from crying so much but the tears just kept coming as she thought about what InuYasha had said to her.  
Suddenly Kagome found herself in Koenma's office with a bunch of people staring at her. She suddenly became very self conscious. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"You are currently in the Spirit World." Koenma answered.  
"I..what?" Kagome said confusedly. "So I'm dead?" Then she spotted Kuwabara "OH MY GOD! I DIED IN MY SLEEP AND WENT TO HELL! But I always pictured hell to be a little more fire-y and scarier than this." She said taking a better look at her surroundings.  
"Your not in hell Ms.Higurashi. Nor are you going to hell. We brought you here today because of a demon named Naraku who is gaining power in the Feudal era." Koenma began. He explained the whole situation to her. A/N: I'm not going to explain the whole thing again because I'm basically too lazy so let's fast forward a bit  
"So, this is where you come in. We know that you have traveled to the Feudal Era and back many times and you probably know a lot about this Naraku character correct?" Koenma said  
"Yes, Kagome answered then added, and there are already people in the Feudal Era trying to stop him."  
"Well that's great, but we fear that they won't be able to stop him all by themselves and neither will we and we understand that you have befriended some of the people in the Feudal Era who tried to stop him, correct?" Koenma said in one big, long, run-on sentence that would have caused English teachers around the U.S. to have fits.  
"Yes I am friends wit- Kagome began but then stopped. She remembered the fight she had with InuYasha and remembered her vow that she would never go back. "I'm sorry but I sealed off the well from our end and I won't be going back. I'll unseal the well for you and you can go in, but I won't be going with you." Kagome said coldly.  
"Ms. Higurashi I don't think you quite understand the importance of this. We need you to go along as well to help locate Naraku and to get your friend's in the Feudal Era to agree to work with my detectives on this." Koenma said firmly. "Besides, if you don't go I'll have no choice but to send you to spirit world jail and I don't think you want to go there."  
Kagome sighed realizing she had no choice. "Alright, I'll go." She said.  
"Good, and I suppose I should introduce my spirit detectives. They're Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama." Koenma said pointing to each one as he said their name. Then Koenma summoned a portal that would take them to Kagome's house. They all went through it and when they got to the well they were shocked.  
"Geez, you must've gotten majorly pissed! How many rocks did you throw in there?" Yusuke exclaimed.  
Kagome ignored him and began taking out the stones and everything else she threw in there. Everyone else started helping to and it took them an hour before the well was clear. They all jumped into the well and were transported into the Feudal Era. Almost as soon as Kagome got out of the well Shippo clung to her leg.  
"Kagome!" He greeted her happily. His greetings were almost immediately followed by Miroku and Sango's.  
"Kagome-san! I was afraid you would never come back!" Sango said pulling Kagome into a friendly hug.  
"Yes, I too was afraid of that." Miroku said hugging Kagome and then groping her. Kagome slapped him and looked around.  
"Where's InuYasha?" She asked.  
A grave silence fell over Miroku, Sango, and Shippo until Miroku spoke.  
"After you left he went to go find Kikyo and kill Naraku on his own." He said sadly. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He added seeing her expression.  
"It's fine. I'm over him anyway." Kagome said putting on a brave face.  
"Who's InuYasha?" Kuwabara asked speaking for the first time and drawing attention to the spirit detectives.  
"He's no one." Kagome answered coldly. "I guess I should introduce you guys. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, this is Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. They're going to be helping us defeat Naraku." As Kagome said this she pointed to everyone as she said their name and her icy tone turned into her normal warm friendly voice.  
"We should probably get going since we only have a few shards left before we finish the sacred jewel and I think we should find them before InuYasha does." Miroku said.  
"Right. I'm not sensing any shards nearby so we should head back to where we were before-...before I left." Kagome said her voice cracking slightly at the end.  
So they traveled through the woods until nightfall and they made camp in a clearing. Sango and Kagome went to the hot springs nearby to bathe while the guys went to get firewood and set up camp.  
With Kagome and Sango  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aaaah this water feels really nice." Kagome said sitting down in the hot spring.  
"Yeah, it does." Sango agreed and she closed her eyes.  
Kagome took her cd player out of her backpack and set it on the rocks near the spring and put her headphones on. The song she listened to was "Good-bye to you" by Michelle Branch.

With the guys  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
They had just finished setting up camp and were now sitting around the fire.  
"Miroku, what happened between Kagome and that InuYasha guy?" Yusuke asked.  
"Well, they argued all the time and it was usually no big deal. They'd argue and then just forget about it. But this time InuYasha hurt Kagome really bad. Not physically just emotionally."  
"What did he do to hurt her so bad?" Kurama asked.  
"He said some things that weren't very nice." Miroku answered. "It's kind of a long story since you don't know the person they were fighting about and their whole history and everything. Plus, I'm not sure if Kagome really wants me telling you."  
"Hn, I'll find out on my own." Said Hiei, he had become interested in this for some reason and his jagan eye was glowing and he saw what Kagome was thinking about as she was listening to her song.  
With Kagome and Sango  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by **

The first few lines of the song made Kagome remember the nights she had spent crying over InuYasha. She was not going to cry anymore though. He isn't worth it. That's what she told herself anyway.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,**

She remembered InuYasha's words so clearly it was almost as if he were standing next to her and yelling them again.  
"Kagome, why don't you just go back to your own time? You did once before and I was a lot happier when you were gone! I'm sure I'll be happier this time too! A lot happier with Kikyo!"  
Kagome felt tears sting her eyes as she replayed that painful scene in her mind. All that time she had spent thinking of him and how she had been so happy when she was near him. It had all been such a waste.

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

"Never again will I fall in love. Never again will I put myself through that kind of pain. Good-bye InuYasha, and good-bye to every feeling of love I have ever felt and will ever feel." Kagome thought as tears flowed freely down her face.  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked her. Kagome felt herself snap back to reality. She had forgotten where she was and that Sango was there.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Let's head back now. It's getting late and we should probably get some rest." She responded.  
Hiei's POV  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I got out of her mind and mine took a moment before it registered everything I had just seen in this miko's mind. I felt sympathy for her. I knew what it was like to feel unloved and betrayed by those whom you cared about and who you thought cared about you. Maybe there's more to this girl than I thought.  
  
That's where I'm ending it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry if I'm not able to update this for awhile but I'm probably going to be pretty busy with school and what not so It's possible that I won't be able to update until June but I'll try really hard to update before then. Don't forget to R&R  
Thursday Addams


	3. House of Horrors

Author's Note: Well when I first posted this chapter it got deleted for some strange reason which is why you'll see that it's on the recently updated list. If you reviewed before it would be nice if you reviewed again.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Special Thanks: Special thanks to Jandy aka HieiLover177 because I'm at her house right now and she encouraged mecough forced me cough to update. So if you guys are happy about the update make sure to thank her as well as me because I probably wouldn't have updated until like June 9th or so if it hadn't been for her. So this chapter is dedicated to you Jandy!

Reviewer responses:

KagHieiLover:Glad you liked it!

Hitoribocchi: Was this soon enough? lol Sorry it took kind of a long time for me to update.

Cyrox: First of all, there is actually an episode where InuYasha says things like that to Kagome. Its called "Go back to your own time, Kagome" if you'd like to look it up. But you probably don't even watch the serious. So what if my fic is a little cliche? Some things you don't get tired of, and I consider this to be one of them. If you don't like my fic, then don't read it. Also, I've seen you flaming other people's fics and those fics usually had a lot of reviews. POSITIVE reviews. I think you just like to flame people to get attention. And because your jealous of other people's writing skills. I don't see you writing any fanfics with the pairings that you so passionately flame. It's just because you know you can't do any better, right? That's what I thought, bitch.

HieiLover177: I still have to watch Fruits Basket lol. I'm at your house write now as I type this and your about three feet away from me lmao. Your fruits basket episodes kept popping up when I was trying to download songs and I thought the songs were in Spanish lmao. Lol Rachel ate Dylan's sausage after he licked it lmao. And you scared Tanner for life. And Nick was going crazy haha good times man, good times. That sounded really stoner-y lol.

amishamj: Well, I wrote more lol.

Last Time:

Now:

Sango and Kagome returned from the hot spring to camp, fully dressed I might add, much to Miroku's disappointment. After that everyone went to sleep and woke up early so that the could continue on their hunt for Naraku and InuYasha.

"We're running low on supplies. We should probably stop at the next town we come across." Miroku declared.

"But, we have no money." Kurama pointed out. "We're not going to be stealing are we?" He asked a hint of gold sparkling in his eyes.

"No, no, no, I'll show you how it's done." Miroku said.

"Oh great, another exorcism. And more womanizing." Sango muttered with a sigh.

"Maybe from Miroku, but I wouldn't do that, Sango." Said Kurama who had heard what Sango muttered to herself. Sango was a bit taken aback and said nothing.

When they got to the town Miroku ran up to the man who was obviously the town elder and said,

"I think I sense a demonic presence in this town."

"It's probably coming from that house over there." The elder answered pointing to an old house on the edge of the village. "The villagers call it the House of Horrors. Anyone who's gone into that house always comes out babbling out some horrible thing that they saw in that house."

"Well,my companions and I could exorcise the house for you, for a small fee,of course." Miroku said.

"Everyone in the village would be greatly relieved to be rid of the evil spirits in that house. However, I must worn you of the dangers in that house." The elder said.

"I assure you, we can handle it." Miroku assured the elder.

"Alright then, name your price."

"I ask the my companions and I get free stays at the inn while we're here and we get free supplies."

"It's a deal." The Elder said.

"Well, we might as well stock up on supplies while we're here." Miroku said ignoring the shocked expressions of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Everyone took a look around the town while Miroku looked for supplies and started talking to all the young women in the town. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shippo went together while Hiei, Kurama, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome looked around together.

When Yusuke's group walked into the first store the woman who was managing the store recognized them immediately.

"Your the ones who are going to be getting rid of the demons in the House of Horrors! She exclaimed. "But surely you must know the story of the house?" She said.

"No, we don't actually." Yusuke said giving the woman a look that told her she should tell them the story of the house.

Meanwhile, Hiei's group was walking into an inn when they were stopped by one of the guests that was staying there.

"Hey, your the ones who are getting rid of the demons in the house!" "Do you know the story of that house?" She asked.

"No, but please, enlighten us." Kurama said.

"Well I'll tell you the tale. It is a sad one, however. You see, in this village there lived a very rich family. They were very nice to the villagers though, and they gave money to the poor. They lived in the House of Horrors back when it was a nice mansion. Then, one night, the family started having horrible nightmares. Dreams of their worst fears coming true. Fears they had buried deep inside their souls surfaced in their dreams.Then, one night, the entire family died of fear and shock when they dreampt that night.

They say that the horrible dreams of the family were caused by a demon that came to their house. They say that the demon is possesing the family's spirits and making them cause the same terrible fate that killed them to anyone who enters the house."

"Whoa." Kagome said.

After everyone was done stocking up on supplies, and Miroku had been slapped by every pretty young woman in the village, they stayed at an inn.

Sango and Kagome shared a room A/N: Not like that you pervs Miroku and Shippo shared the room across the hall, Hiei and Kurama shared the room next to Kagome and Sango's, and Yusuke, and Kuwabara shared the room next to Hiei and Kurama's.

As Sango and Kagome were getting ready for bed Sango sighed.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"It's just that Miroku's such a womanizer sometimes. He claims he loves me, but then he goes after all these other women, and it's breaking my heart." Sango answered sadly.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you and Miroku just being friends, and Kurama seems to like you a lot. He's pretty cute too. You guys would look good together." Kagome said with a mischevious glint in her eye. Sango blushed.

"Well, what about you and Hiei? You guys would make a nice couple, and Hiei doesn't seem to be as arrogant or rude as InuYasha. Sango said somewhat jokingly but somewhat serious.

Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama were having their own discussion. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill while Kurama was brushing his hair and braiding it.A/N: I'm not trying to bash Kurama or anything because he's one of my favorite characters in the show but sometimes I just can't resist making fun of how people portray him as the pretty boy in their fics

"Hiei, I know you looked into Kagome's mind to see what InuYasha said to her. Why such sudden interest in her?" Have you grown fond of her?" Kurama asked.

"Hn, I was just curious to see what had happened to her. I don't really care. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything that would get in the way of our mission. Don't you forget, I'm still on probation, but if we keep doing these little errands for Koenma he'll let me off. Besides, your one to talk, fox. "Maybe from Miroku, but I wouldn't do that, Sango." Hiei said mimicking Kurama. Kurama said nothing but just gave a secret smile.

In The Morning

After everyone was awake and ready for the day they set off for the House of Horrors. When they were about three feet from the front door of the house a feeling of sleepiness struck them.

"I feel... so...sleepy." Shippo said inbetween yawns.

"C'mon guys...we just have to...make it through the house and...defeat the demons." Miroku said also inbetween yawns.A/N: Ok whenever people talk and it has those little dot things, you know the ... thing it means that the person talking yawned.

The group struggled to reach the door of the house and get inside, and after several minutes of fighting off sleep the made it.

"Geez this house is...huge." Yusuke said.

"Maybe we... should split up." Kurama said.

So everyone split up. Hiei and Kagome went to the right, Sango and Kurama went to the left, and Miroku, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shippo went straight.

With Hiei and Kagome

"Hey look Hi-...Ie stairs!" Kagome said. Hiei and Kagome went up the stairs. They walked into what looked like a bedroom except it had a bunch of old toys and cobwebs all around it. There was also a huge mirror in the room. Kagome walked over to the mirror and screamed.

Me: Cliffy! Well sort of. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't really have a whole lot of time. I have lots of time today though, since I'm at Jandy aka HieiLover177s house. Yay! Maybe I'll update later today if we don't do anything.

Don't forget to leave me a review a positive one would be nice

_Thursday Addams_


	4. House of Horrors part 2 DUN DUN DUN

Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Basically, I didn't have enough time because of school and then when school let out I had writer's block and was lazy. And Jessica, who usually forces me to update whenever I mention it by singing High School Musical songs to me, has been visiting family and I haven't talked to her in awhile. ( So basically, it's all Jessica's fault. Lol just kidding. But yeah, I'm really sorry for not updating. Since I am off school I should be updating a lot more and it's actually one of my goals for the summer to finish the three fics I have going right now. I'm also feeling way too lazy to do the review replies so sometime when I feel like it I'll just push the reply button on each review and write one. So without further ado, here's your chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Last Time:

Hey look Hi-:yawn: Hiei, stairs!" Kagome said. Hiei and Kagome went up the stairs. They walked into what looked like a bedroom except it had a bunch of old toys and cobwebs all around it. There was also a huge mirror in the room. Kagome walked over to the mirror and screamed.

Now:

In the mirror Kagome saw a reflection of herself and her family exactly as the were only they looked dead. Worse than dead even. Their skin was pale and their faces looked like little more than a skull. Their eyes were cold and lifeless. Blood dripped down their faces. Hiei looked at the mirror and as soon as he saw it he cut it with his katana.

"Let's :yawn: get going." He said with a yawn. Meanwhile the others in the house were having a tough time staying awake.

Sango had put on her poison mask in case there was something in the air that they were breathing in that made them sleepy, but it wasn't helping at all. Kurama was listening for any sound of music that could also be causing the sleepiness but there was nothing of that sort either.

"The sleepiness must be :yawn: caused by :yawn: the demon itself. I wonder what type of demon we're :yawn: dealing with here?" Kurama asked.

"I don't :yawn: know. We've seen a lot of different demons with :yawn: different powers but none like :yawn: this." As Sango said that she fell to her knees and her eyes were half open. Kurama caught her before she fell all the way.

"Sango you can't al-:yawn: allow yourself to fall :yawn: asleep. You know what happens if :yawn: you do." Kurama said feeling quite drowsy himself.

Yusuke's group was having just as much trouble as the others. Shippo had already fallen asleep and try as they might, the others couldn't wake him. Miroku was carrying shippo under one arm and Kuwabara had his spirit sword out in case they found the demon. Suddenly, a white ghostly figure appeared in front of them. The figure was a young girl who looked no older than 10. As they approached the figure Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Miroku felt ten times sleepier then they had before.

"Miroku, could you suck this spirit into your wind tunnel?" Yusuke asked in between yawns struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'm afraid :yawn: not, Yusuke. We want to defeat the demon and :yawn: leave the spirits alone if :yawn: possible." Miroku replied. Suddenly, the two of them heard something fall and turned to see Kuwabara had fallen asleep.

"Oh man," Yusuke said tiredly, "Look, Miroku, I :yawn: know we're not supposed to hurt the :yawn: spirits but if this one stays around :yawn: we'll never get anywhere." Without waiting for Miroku's response Yusuke launched his spirit gun right at the ghost and sent it flying outside, miles away.

"Good work:yawn: Yusuke." Miroku complimented while rubbing his eye with his free hand.  
"Thanks." Yusuke replied as he slung Kuwabara's sleeping form over his shoulder. The two of them walked up a flight of stairs and as they continued walking they found it harder and harder to stay awake.

"We must be getting closer to the demon now." Yusuke thought before he fell into a deep sleep. Miroku turned to try and wake him up when suddenly he too fell asleep.

Hiei and Kagome walked into a hallway where they found Sango and Kurama's sleeping forms. "Oh no, Sango and :yawn: Kurama fell asleep." Kagome said with a worried tone.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Hiei answered and stepped over his two companions and walked on. Kagome hesitated for a moment and then followed him. The two of them entered another room and as soon as they did a wave of sleepiness hit them both. "Hiei, I don't :yawn: think I can stay awake much long-" Kagome started before she hit the ground and fell asleep.

_"No Kagome! The demon must be close by."_ Hiei thought_. But if I go after it, I'm not if I'll be able to withstand it's power. If I fall asleep, we're all doomed. There must be some way I can fight the demon without going near it."_ Hiei bit his lip. Then an idea struck him. His jagan eye. He could use it to go into Kagome's mind and fight the demon in her dreams.

He slowly took off his bandana, revealing his jagan eye. It glowed purple as he entered Kagome's mind. (A/N:Special thanks to Jessica aka HieiLover177 for suggesting I have Hiei go into Kagome's mind to fight the demon) Hiei soon found himself in a world of darkness. He thought he had gone blind until he something laying on the ground in the distance. He walked closer to the object. As he walked he started to hear the sound of sobbing. When he was just three feet away he saw that that something laying on the ground was a corpse. The sobbing was coming from Kagome. He took another look at the corpse. It looked like a young boy. Maybe only ten years old. The boy looked somewhat like Kagome. _Could he be her little brother?_ Suddenly Hiei found himself falling.

When he hit the ground he was in a graveyard at a funeral. There were people all around him dressed in all black, but he couldn't see their faces. One person stood out among the sea of black suits and dresses. It was Kagome, wearing her usual attire. (A/N: aka her school uniform) Hiei could see she was crying over a grave. He walked closer and read the name on the tombstone. "Souta Higurashi." He read. That must've been the boy I saw earlier. Hiei thought. He also noticed the Kagome was looking at another grave. The tombstone on this one simply read, "InuYasha." Before he had time to think about this Kagome suddenly got up and looked straight at him. _"Can she see me?"_ Hiei wondered.

"Of course she can see you." Said an old woman dressed in black, one of the mourners.  
"Look." Said another mourner pointing to the ground next to InuYasha's grave.

As soon as Hiei turned his head to look over there a corpse materalized on the ground. The body of a girl with long green hair wearing a green kimono. "Yukina!" Hiei said with a gasp as he ran over to her lifeless form. He knelt down beside her and checked her pulse to make sure she was really dead. "No." He muttered softly. "Yukina..." He felt someone's eyes on him. Suddenly he remembered that he was in Kagome's dream. This wasn't real. Neither were Souta and InuYasha's dead bodies. It was all just a bad dream. As he realized that Yukina's corpse had started fading away until it was completely gone. He turned around to talk to Kagome when he saw that more graves had appeared and she was now standing on the edge of a cliff that hadn't been there just a few minutes ago. "They're all dead. I have nothing left to live for now." Hiei heard Kagome say as she stretched out her arms and prepared to jump. _"I've heard humans talking about dreams. They say that when you have a dream that you're falling and you hit the ground you die in real life because your body thinks your really dead. That means that if Kagome jumps..."_

Kagome no!" Hiei shouted running towards her. "Stop! It's not real! It's just a bad dream! WAKE UP, KAGOME!" Hiei yelled. Suddenly he found himself falling and spinning. Hiei opened his eyes. It took him a moment to register what had happened. He saw Kagome lying next to him and everything came flooding back to him. He got up and ran over to Kagome. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hiei, what happened?" She muttered tiredly. "The others!" She sat up instantly awake remembering everything that had happened.

"I don't have time to go into their minds and wake them up." Hiei said grimly.

"What will we do :yawn: then, Hiei?" Kagome said as she started to feel sleepy again.

"Kagome, do you think you could fall asleep :yawn: again? I could go into your dream and we could fight the demon together, and if :yawn: anything happened I could wake you up again." Hiei said trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"I don't know Hiei. I don't want :yawn: to relive those awful nightmares again." Kagome said softly. "But I have to help the others! Ok, let's do it!" Kagome said quickly making up her mind knowing that they didn't have a lot of time. Before Hiei could respond Kagome had already laid down and let sleep overcome her. Falling asleep had turned out to be suprisingly easy, even though she was afraid to. Hiei sighed, took off his bandana, and prepared to enter Kagome's mind once again.

That's where I'm ending it. I'm sorry, I know it was short, but I'll try to update this again very soon. Maybe even some time this week. Stupid writer's block...  
_Thursday Addams _


	5. A demon defeated and a good friend lost

Author's Note: Well I decided to get off my lazy ass and update again. Yay! I'll probably have more time to update now because I just finished one of the fics that I had going so now I only have one other fic that I'm writing at the moment aside from this one. Yay! Special thanks to Jessica aka HieiLover177 for helping me decide who was going to die and where to end the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha

Last Time:

"Kagome, do you think you could fall asleep :yawn: again? I could go into your dream and we could fight the demon together, and if :yawn: anything happened I could wake you up again." Hiei said trying hard to keep his eyes open.  
"I don't know Hiei. I don't want :yawn: to relive those awful nightmares again." Kagome said softly. "But I have to help the others! Ok, let's do it!" Kagome said quickly making up her mind knowing that they didn't have a lot of time. Before Hiei could respond Kagome had already laid down and let sleep overcome her. Falling asleep had turned out to be suprisingly easy, even though she was afraid to. Hiei sighed, took off his bandana, and prepared to enter Kagome's mind once again.

Now:

Hiei felt himself falling into darkness until he found himself in the same graveyard he had been in Kagome's previous dream. He saw that the scene before him was similar to the one in Kagome's last dream. It was pretty much the same except there were more mourners and more tombs. He saw Kagome crying at one of the graves, and as he was approaching her he watched as to his horror she pulled out a sword from seemingly nowhere and was about to stab herself. He ran faster and the sword got closer to Kagome's throat. He quickened his pace even more. The sword got closer. His heart rate increased dramatically. He started thinking about whether or not he would make it in time before the dream Kagome killed herself and the real Kagome died. What would happen to him if he was in Kagome's dream when she died? Would he die to? Would he be trapt in her thoughtless mind forever? He was almost to her now and the sword was almost touching her flesh. He would hear his hearbeat in his head louder and louder as he got closer and closer. "boom boom...boom boom...boom boom boom boom boom" went the sound of his heart. Just when he thought his heart might explode he grabbed the sword out of Kagome's grasp and flung it into the distance.

"Kagome, no! It's not real! They're all ok! Don't wake up though!" Hiei shouted.

"What...?" The dream Kagome asked in a confused tone. Suddenly, the graves disappeared and so did the mourners.

"Kagome, I think your in the state where your half awake and half asleep. You can control what happens in your dream now. No matter what you see in this dream it's your mind and you can change whatever is happening!" Hiei said. The dream Kagome nodded and stood up. As soon as she did their surroundings changed dramatically. The gloomy atmosphere of the graveyard was gone. They were now standing in a beautiful forest, surrounded by tall trees and gorgeous brightly colored flowers.

Just as Hiei had begun to take in the new surroundings, he and Kagome found themselves in the graveyard again. Three lifeless, bloody bodies lay in front of them. "Kagome, you have to fight it. It's just the demon trying to take control of your mind again. Imagine something happy." Hiei said quickly.As soon as Hiei had uttered these words he found himself in a warm, cheery looking restaruant where he saw Kagome sitting at a table with some girls that wore the same uniform as she did. "Those must be her friends from our time." Hiei thought. Kagome and some of the other girls started laughing cheerfully at a joke a girl in the middle had told. One by one the girls stopped laughing and their heads fell off. Kagome got up and screamed. "Fight it, Kagome!" Hiei cried.

Suddenly, a short, dark purple, impish looking demon appeared in the air next to Hiei. The demon had big ears and its pupils were red but the part of an eye that's normaly white was yellow. He had three of those horrible red and yellow eyes. Two larger eyes were in their normal places on a person's face but the third eye was slightly smaller than they other two and it was in the center of his forhead. "You won't win you little wench!" The demon cried in a voice that sounded similar to Jaken's. The demon raised his hand and then the headless bodies got up and started attacking Hiei and Kagome.

"There's no way I'm going to let this happen! This is my dream!" Kagome shouted. The bodies suddenly fell over and turned into adorable teddy bears. Kagome's bow suddenly appeared in her hands and a bag of sacred arrows appeared on her back. She shot the arrows at the demon while Hiei used his katana to slash away anything that the demon conjured up to try and harm himself and Kagome. One of Kagome's arrows hit the demon and it gave a shriek of pain and then disappeared in a bright light. Hiei found himself falling and spining for a second time and then he was still. He opened his eyes and rose to his feet. He looked over at Kagome and saw that she to was awake. "Do you think we really killed him?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I don't feel tired anymore." Hiei replied. The two of them turned around to see Sango getting up.

"What happened?" She asked. Before either of them could reply Yusuke, Kuwabara, Miroku, and Shippo all came running up next to them.

"Did you kill the demon?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"We think we did." Kagome responded. Suddenly a cold blast of air filled the room and the ghostly figures of a man, a woman, and two children appeared in front of everyone. The women was the one who started to speak.

"Thank you for defeating the demon. Now our spirits can rest in peace." She said and with those words she and her family disappeared.

"Well I guess you guys really did kill the demon. Good job!" Miroku said.

"Hey, why isn't Kurama awake yet?" Sango said suddenly, looking down at Kurama's still sleeping form. Yusuke walked over to Kurama and looked at him closely and checked his pulse.

"I hate to say this guys, but I don't think he's sleeping." Yusuke said.

"Detective, do you mean to say that he's..." Hiei began and then decided not to finish his question because he already knew the answer from the solemn look on Yusuke's face. Sango gave a loud sob and started crying. Miroku put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Kuwabara started blinking back tears as did Yusuke. Hiei just stood there in shock and disbelief. He knew that everyone would die eventually but he had always sort of admired Kurama as both a fighter and a friend. (A/N: No Hiei isn't gay he just thought Kurama was a really good fighter and he was his best friend) It was a scary thing to see someone that you always thought of as somewhat invincible die. It was the cold harsh slap of reality and it didn't feel good. Kagome was upset to see someone so kind and such a good ally go. Everyone stood in silence and mourning for awhile until Kagome had an idea.

"There's a way we could bring Kurama back." Kagome said slowly.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, InuYasha's half-brother Sesshomaru has a sword that can revive people from the dead. I don't know how we can get him to agree to revive Kurama, but it's worth a shot." Kagome said.  
That's where I'm ending it. Sorry for the wait on the update but I had a little bit of writer's block. I know somewhat what I'm going to have happen in the next chapter though so it shouldn't take me long to update again.  
Thursday Addams 


	6. Where there's a will, there's a way

Never Again Chapter 6

Author's Note: I just randomly decided to update today. I've also decided that in order to finish both the fics I have going right now I'm going to put The Breakdown: Life After Death (my other fic) on hold for a moment and finish this one. I'll probably update The Breakdown every once in a while while I'm working on finishing this fic but updates for this one come first. I would also appreciate it if you checked out that fic. It's a KagomexHiei fic like this one.

Special Thanks: Special thanks to sesshomaruslovelymate for giving me a suggestion for something that should happen in this fic. I thought it was a really good suggestion and I decided to use it. Without it I probably would've been sitting there with writers block for weeks trying to think of a way to get Sesshomaru to revive Kurama. So thanks sesshomaruslovelymate! This chapter is dedicated to you! hands you a sesshomaru plushie

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha

Last time:

"There's a way we could bring Kurama back." Kagome said slowly.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, InuYasha's half-brother Sesshomaru has a sword that can revive people from the dead. I don't know how we can get him to agree to revive Kurama, but it's worth a shot." Kagome said.

Now:

The tantei and the others pulled themselves together and departed from the house. Kuwabara had Kurama's corpse over his shoulder. When they had walked into the village the villagers cheered and thanked them. Though the demon never left the House of Horrors the villagers always worried that someday it. The cheering and praise was very brief because once they saw Kurama's lifeless form and the solemn looks on their hero's faces they realized what had happened to Kurama.

"He could be burried here, in the village." The elder had offered. Kagome had politely declined and the three remaining tantei looked as though they were about to kill the elder for even suggesting such a thing. Talk of a funeral just made it harder to deny that Kurama was dead. Sure they knew that Kurama's organs weren't working and his soul was probably in spirit world right now, but there was still hope for him. They just had to track down Sesshomaru, whoever that was.

"Ok, so where do we find this Sesshomaru guy?" Yusuke asked Kagome after they left the village.

"Well, he usual just travels to wherever he pleases-" Kagome said but then stopped at the look on the detectives' faces. "Great so this guy just wanders around and doesn't hang out in any one place. We'll never find him" Yusuke thought. As if she had read his mind, Kagome said,

"When we did run into him it was somewhere where Naraku was nearby. So when we find Naraku we find Sesshomaru, and when we find Sesshomaru we can revive Kurama."

"Well then, let's get going." Hiei said. Everyone turned to him for the first time and realized that he was a good five feet ahead of them.

"Hang on, just how are we supposed to find this Naraku guy anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well usually InuYasha just follows his scent, but that's kind of a problem since we don't have InuYasha." Miroku replied.

"Detective, couldn't you ask Koenma to find Naraku for us?" Hiei asked.

"Well I guess I could, but I don't know if my communicator will work seeing as though were in a different time." Yusuke said doubtfully.

"Well you'd better try and see if it will work." Hiei said in a threatening voice.

"Ok ok, I'll try it." Yusuke said pulling out his communicator. Amazingly, it did work but it was staticy and sometimes it was hard to hear what the person on the other side was saying.

"Hey Koenma. We were wondering if you could track down Naraku for us." Yusuke said wasting no time.

"Your supposed to be hunting him down for me aren't you?" Came Koenma's staticy reply.

"Well yeah, but you want this done as soon as possible don't you? This guy changes castles pretty frequently and doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. If you could keep tabs on him and let us know where he is that would be great." Yusuke said hoping that this would be enough to convince the young prince of spirit world. Koenma sighed.

"I suppose I could do that for you, Yusuke, but you better make quick work of Naraku!" He said.

"Thanks Koenma. I knew I could count on you. There is one more thing though." Yusuke said. He was going to ask the young prince about Sesshomaru. Although he trusted Kagome he knew nothing about Sesshomaru and he wanted to make sure that his sword really could bring people back from the dead before they went to all this trouble to find him.

"What is it Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

"What do you know about a sword called the Tensaiga?"

"Aaah the Tensaiga. I'm assuming you wish to use this sword to revive Kurama?"

"So it really does work?" Yusuke asked excitedly.

"Yes, it does work. However, you may find it difficult to get the sword's owner to agree to help you."

"Yeah we know already Koenma. Hey listen, could you hold off on sending Kurama anywhere for awhile?" Koenma sighed at Yusuke's request.

"Botan already begged me to not send him anywhere because she said there must be some way to bring him back. Plus he's somewhat of a complicated case because he's been such a good human other than stealing the Forlorn Hope, but he was a thief while he was a demon. And since there is a way he could be brought back..." Koenma said trailing off.

"Thanks Koenma. Let us know when you find out something about Naraku's whereabouts ok?" Yusuke said breaking off the communication.

"Well?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"Koenma said he'd track down Naraku for us and hold off on sending Kurama anywhere until we find this Sesshomaru guy." Yusuke replied.

"So what should our next move be?" Miroku asked.

"Now we play the waiting game." Yusuke answered. So they waited and waited and finally it got dark so they set up camp in the woods.

"I'll go get some firewood." Yusuke volunteered. "And Kuwabara is coming with me."

"What? No way I'm going into the woods at night! You don't know what kinda demons might be in there!" Kuwabara protested. Yusuke just dragged him into the woods against his will. Once they were out of hearing range of the others they began to talk.

"What's the big idea, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't you wanna spy on the others? I mean, you could kinda tell that Sango kinda liked Kurama but she's in love with Miroku too. And Hiei did go into Kagome's mind to kill that demon. I'm not sayin he likes her, but hey, things could get interesting." Yusuke said. Kuwabara was slightly stunned because he never knew that Yusuke paid that much attention to things like that.

"Spying is wrong. It's against my honor code." Kuwabara responded firmly.

"Aw c'mon Kuwabara aren't you curious as to what's gonna happen? What if somethin really unexpected happens and we miss it?" Yusuke said hoping that his friend's curiosity would get the best of him.

"Well yeah..." Kuwabara admitted. So the two of them find a couple bushes near where Sango and Miroku were and watched silently.

"I can't believe all this is happening. First InuYasha and Kagome have a huge fight and then Kurama dies. I didn't really know him that well but he seemed like a good person." Sango was saying. Miroku didn't reply but instead put his arm around her. He didn't even think about grabbing her butt or doing anything perverted. Sango rested her head on his shoulder. "Miroku may be a pervert, but he's still a good person." Sango thought.

" But Kurama isn't perverted at all" She thought again.

"Where did that come from?"

"You know you like him, at least just a little bit"

"Ok, so maybe I do like him, but I still love Miroku. He may be perverted, but he's a good person."

"But your heart breaks a little every time you see him hitting on another women"

"Well, I barely know Kurama. He's nice and everything but how do I know that he doesn't already have someone? A guy like that must have someone. Besides, I already have Miroku."

"But does Miroku really love you or does he just like you because your pretty? How do you know he's not using you?"

"Miroku only hits on those other women because he needs someone to bare his child because of his wind tunnel."

"But is that the only reason?"

Sango sighed loudly. This was going nowhere. She already had Miroku and Kurama was dead. "But we might be able to get Kurama back again. He wouldn't hit on other girls like Miroku does." Sango's conscience argued. Miroku had heard her loud sigh.

"Something wrong, Sango?" He asked.

"No." She responded tiredly.

"Wow! Did you see that, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah Sango looked like she was pretty deep in thought about something and she wouldn't tell Miroku what." Yusuke responded. "I wonder how old short stack and Kagome are doing?"

"Let's go find out." Kuwabara said and he and Yusuke went off to find a good place to spy on Hiei and Kagome.

The two of them were just back at camp. Hiei was sitting up in a tree and Kagome was sitting on the ground while Shippo was sleeping in her lap. Kurama's death was bothering Kagome. Although she didn't know him that well he seemed like a really good person and any good person dying would bother her. Though her vow that never again would she fall in love sounded cold, she was still the same kind, compassionate person she had always been, just a little more guarded was all. She truly hated to see someone good die. Though Kagome was not quite as spiritually aware as the detectives she could sense that Kurama had been a strong fighter. She decided that Kurama dying to the tantei was like Sango dying to her. She shivered. She could only imagine what it would feel like to have Sango die.There was the possibility that Sesshomaru would agree to revive Kurama, but it wouldn't be easy. She honestly didn't know how she was going to get him to do it. She wanted to talk to someone about this.

Her first instinct was to go to Sango, who was like a sister to her. But no, she didn't want to intrude on her and Miroku. Shippo was asleep and she decided that he was too young and innocent to bother with such things anyway. Ordinarily she would've gone to InuYasha. He was not the most compassionate person in the world, and he was definitely not someone you went to when you were looking for sympathy, but he would listen. Kagome got the same sort of feeling from Hiei. He probably wouldn't be as rude as InuYasha, but he would be quiet like him. He would stare off into the distance but yet you knew he was listening. It gave her a comforting sort of feeling. Yes, she was going to talk to Hiei about this.

She started having second thoughts about talking to him. Kurama seemed to be his best and closest friend. Maybe he wouldn't want to talk about it. "No, he's like InuYasha. He just acts cold and keeps his emotions bottled up. He might not say anything at all, but he'll listen." Kagome decided.

"Hiei..." Kagome started quietly not wanting to wake Shippo

"What?" Hiei responded from up in the tree.

"About Kurama-" Kagome started again before being cut off by Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei said. Kagome decided that this was a sign that Hiei was going to listen.

"Well, I know Sesshomaru's sword can revive people, but he won't just do it because I ask him to. He'll want a good reason why he should do it or he'll want something in exchange." Kagome said somewhat worriedly.

"His good reason as to why he's going to do it is because he wants to live. If he wont agree to do it I'll kill him, take his sword, and do it myself." Hiei said flatly.

"It's not that simple, Hiei. Only Sesshomaru can weild the Tensaiga." Hiei said nothing. Kagome took this as a sign that he was waiting for her to continue. "I'll have to give him something in return for reviving Kurama. I don't know what I can give him though."

"Well what does he want more than anything else? You seem to know quite a bit about Sesshomaru. Surely you must know what he would be willing to trade for." Hiei said looking at Kagome for the first time since she had started talking to him.

"Well, he does want InuYasha's sword the Tetsaiga quite badly. But I don't have that..." Hiei looked at her again as if to tell her to keep thinking. "Wait a minute! InuYasha did cut off his left arm! I could use my miko powers to give him the arm back! (A/N: Thanks Sesshomaruslovelymate)

"Hn." Was Hiei's reply. Although his words didn't say much Kagome could've sworn that she saw a small smile tugging at his lips when he heard that it was almost definite that his best friend would be revived. Suddenly, Yusuke's communicator went off, scaring the crap out of him and Kuwabara.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yusuke exclaimed jumping at least three feet into the air. He had been so absorbed in Hiei and Kagome's conversation that he had forgotten all about Koenma. Unfortunately for him neither Hiei nor Kagome was deaf or blind so they had heard him in the bushes. Hiei jumped down from his tree and parted the bushes.

"Detective!" He said with a growl. Kuwabara cowered in fear of the koorime.

"Hiya Hiei!" Yusuke said with a sweat drop and a nervous laugh.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Kuwabara asked referring to Yusuke's communicator.

"Oh yeah." Yusuke said opening it.

"Yusuke, we've managed to track down Naraku." Came Botan's cheerful voice.

"Well where is he?" Yusuke asked.

"It turns out he's in a village near where you are. The demon weilding the Tensaiga is near there as well."

"Thanks Botan!" Yusuke said brightly and broke off the communication. "Ok guys, we rest tonight and then track down Naraku in the morning."

"Hn, your lucky Botan's news put me in a good enough mood not to kill you." Hiei said coldly. Kagome was watching from under the tree.

"C'mon guys, we should get some rest so that we're ready for the morning." Kagome called to them. Miroku and Sango had already fallen asleep.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Kuwabara agreed and with that they all found a place to sleep and despite their excitement for the next morning they managed to fall asleep almost instantly.

Well that's where im FINALLY ending it. That was like the longest chapter I've ever written out of any of my fics. And Jessica wanted me to make it longer -- well anyway I'll probably be updating this again soon like sometime within the next week!

Thursday Addams


	7. A meeting in the village

Never Again chapter 7

Author's Note: Well I got hyper and got some more ideas for this so I decided to update! I might even update again today but I'm sure. All I know is we're pretty close to the end of this and I wanna finish it so that I can start some new fics! Don't worry though, I won't make up some kinda crappy half-assed ending just because I want to be done with this fic. And I do have fun writing it, but I've got so many ideas for new fics but I won't start any new fics until I at least have this one done and I want to have my other one done before I start anything new. But do you care? Pssh nah. Here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.

Last Time:

"Yusuke, we've managed to track down Naraku." Came Botan's cheerful voice.  
"Well where is he?" Yusuke asked.  
"It turns out he's in a village near where you are. The demon wielding the Tensaiga is near there as well"  
"Thanks Botan!" Yusuke said brightly and broke off the communication. "Ok guys, we rest tonight and then track down Naraku in the morning"  
"Hn, your lucky Botan's news put me in a good enough mood not to kill you." Hiei said coldly. Kagome was watching from under the tree.  
"C'mon guys, we should get some rest so that we're ready for the morning." Kagome called to them. Miroku and Sango had already fallen asleep.  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Kuwabara agreed and with that they all found a place to sleep and despite their excitement for the next morning they managed to fall asleep almost instantly.

Now:

Everyone woke up almost as soon as the sun rose. All of them were excited and nerverous about today. Was Sesshomaru really going to revive Kurama? What if he wouldn't agree to it? If he didn't, what then? Everyone munched on their breakfast of fish silently. They all sat in a circle around the fire pit except for Hiei who was sitting in his tree as usual. You could've cut the tension in the air like butter. Sango looked deep in thought while Miroku watched her with a concerned expression on his face. Yusuke and Kuwabara had solemn expressions on their faces and hardly ate anything. Shippo just sat with his arms folded across his chest and looked at everyone with an annoyed expression.

"Ugh I can't take all this suspense!" Shippo exclaimed flailing his arms. No one responded to this but Kagome stood up. Everyone was so lost in their own thoughts they hardly noticed. Kagome was feeling like Shippo. She couldn't take the tension. She needed to talk to someone to get her mind of this whole thing. She remembered her talk with Hiei last night. It had reminded her so much of when she used to talk to InuYasha before he had hurt her. She decided it was time to have another talk. Kagome walked over to Hiei's tree.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked coldly while munching on his fish. (A/N: I can picture this and it would be sooooo kawaii!) Kagome just ignored his cold attitude and climbed up into the tree next to him.

"I'm nervous about today. What if Sesshomaru won't do it? What if he won't even listen to me? What if he just attacks me because he assumes I'm helping InuYasha still?" Kagome asked.

"Hn, you shouldn't worry about such foolish things. If your going to do something, don't sit there and worry about if it's going to work or not. Just do it." Hiei said shoving the last of the fish into his mouth.

"I guess." Kagome responded. The two of them just sat there in silence for a few minutes, but Kagome was grateful to be away from the tense atmosphere down below. She watched as everyone finished eating and then climbed down from the tree.

"Ready?" She asked everyone.

"Sure." Yusuke responded.

"We're good to go." Said Miroku.

"Alright. Let's get moving then." Kagome said as she hopped onto her pink bike. Everyone else piled onto Kirara except for Hiei who ran along side everyone and Shippo who rode in the basket of Kagome's bike. It seemed like forever until they reached the village.

"Sesshomaru should be somewhere nearby, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Kagome answered.

"How will we know when he's here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, it's not exactly hard to miss a tall, white dog demon with an imp demon that follows him around, a little girl, and a two headed dragon." Kagome answered with a sweat drop.

"Oh..." Was Kuwabara's response. He paled slightly.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru's not that bad. He might not even attack us since InuYasha isn't with us." Sango said. Kuwabara still didn't look convinced but everyone continued on to the village anyway. They had almost reached the front gates when Yusuke noticed something. A little ways away there was a stream, and by the stream there was a small brown-haired girl playing with an imp demon who looked extremely annoyed. At the moment the girl was trying to put a flower necklace around the imp demon's neck.

"Hey, are that kid and that demon over there the ones who travel with Sesshomaru?" Yusuke asked nodding in the direction of the stream.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed running over to the kawaii little girl.

"Kagome-chan! Will you wear this pretty flower necklace I made? Jaken won't wear it." Rin asked.

"Sure Rin, but I need you to tell me where Sesshomaru is." Kagome said bending down so that Rin could put the flower's around her neck.

"You shouldn't be bothering m'lord, you stupid human wench!" Jaken said in that annoying voice of his.

"Lord Sesshomaru went into the village. Kagura told him that Naraku was here and he told us to stay here while he went in with her." Rin answered.

"Rin! You shouldn't have said that! Now m'lord is going to blame me for this and I'll be in so much trouble!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Don't worry master Jaken, it'll be ok." Rin said optimistically.

"Thanks Rin!" Kagome said turning to leave.

"Rin, have you seen Kohaku around this village?" Sango asked suddenly.

"No, I haven't seen Kohaku, but I haven't been inside the village either." Rin answered. Everyone started to walk into the village again when Yusuke asked,  
"Who's Kohaku?"

"He's my younger brother. Naraku took over his mind." Sango asnwered quietly.

"Oh." Yusuke said quietly. They walked in silence all the way through the village when they heard shouting.

"You shall not pass to the castle, dog demon!" Shouted one villager.

"I'm pretty sure they mean Sesshomaru! Which means he's not to far away! Let's get going so we can catch up to him before he kills all the villagers!" Kagome said and started to run. The others follwed her lead, Kuwabara bringing up the rear because it was hard to run while carrying a body. (A/N: Not that I would know or anything...lol) When they reached where they had heard the villagers angry shouts and cries coming from they saw Sesshomaru fending them off with his whip and Kagura watching from above on her feather.

"Sesshomaru, wait! We want to make a deal with you!" Kagome shouted getting right to the point to get the dog demon's attention. She knew if she didn't that he would just consider them a waste of time and run off to get Naraku. Sesshomaru stopped attacking the villagers and looked at Kagome.

"And why would I want to make a deal with you?" He asked coldly.

"Because if you do a favor for us I'll use my miko powers to give you your left arm back!" Kagome shouted quickly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru said raising his eyebrows slightly, and what is this favor?"

"We need you to use your Tensaiga to revive one of our friends." Kagome responded.

"Is that all?" The lord of the western lands asked.

"Yes." Kagome said hoping desperately that he would agree to it. Kagome's heart was pumping loudly. _"Please say you'll do it. You have to. Otherwise there's no hope for Kurama!"_ She thought desperately. It seemed like ages before Sesshomaru finally answered.

"Fine." He said. Kuwabara gently laid Kurama's corpse on the ground in front of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru cut it with his sword. A bright light flashed and everyone had to cover their eyes so that they wouldn't be blinded. When the light went out, Kurama's eyes fluttered open and he stood up.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted running over to him. "Glad your back, buddy!"

"I'm glad to be back." Kurama said with a smile.

"Now you must restore my left arm, Kagome." Sesshomaru said walking over to Kagome. Kagome placed her hands on where his arm should be and they started to glow. Suddenly his arm started to form. Kagome kept using her power until it was completely restored. Sesshomaru walked away without a word and Kagura followed after him on her flying leaf.

"Why is Kagura with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Who cares?" Kuwabara answered.

"Maybe there's something going on between those two." Shippo said.

"Ha maybe, but she probably made some sort of deal with him or something." Miroku said.

"Well should we get going and find Naraku then?" Kurama asked.

"Are you sure you can handle fighting after being dead?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a little weak but it's nothing to worry about." Kurama replied.

"Maybe we should stay at one of the inns until tomorrow. We could all use a good rest." Sango said in a concerned tone.

"Well what about that Sesshomaru guy? We can't let him get to Naraku first!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I doubt Sesshomaru will be able to kill Naraku, even with Kagura's help." Kagome answered. "Let's just take the day to rest." Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement and Yusuke turned to his fellow spirit detectives.

"Well guys, you wanna rest up a bit before we take on Naraku?" He asked.

"I would appreciate the rest."

"I'm ok with it."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." Yusuke said reffering to the last answer.

"Hold it right there!" A voice behind them shouted. They turned around to see-

CLIFFY!

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha! I feel so evil. But if your mad about the cliffy your not alone Jessica wasn't to happy about it either heheh. Anyway the next chapter is probably going to be the second to last chapter all though I'm not sure. I may right a short sequel to this or something to but I don't know. Please review!

_Thursday Addams_


	8. An old friend returns

Never Again chapter 8 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.

**Last Time**:

"I wouldn't worry about that. I doubt Sesshomaru will be able to kill Naraku, even with Kagura's help." Kagome answered. "Let's just take the day to rest." Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement and Yusuke turned to his fellow spirit detectives.

"Well guys, you wanna rest up a bit before we take on Naraku?" He asked.

"I would appreciate the rest."

"I'm ok with it."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." Yusuke said reffering to the last answer.

"Hold it right there!" A voice behind them shouted. They turned around to see-

Now:

Kagome turned around and saw that the voice belonged to.-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
THE ONE  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-THE ONLY -  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-Your getting tired of scrolling down aren't you?

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-  
-:gets hit with a shoe:  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-  
-  
CLIFFY! Haha Just kidding. That would've been a really gay chapter. Even I'm not THAT evil. Or am I? Ok so what were we talking about again? Oh yes, Kagome turned around to see InuYasha.

DUN DUN DUN

"What the fuck? Where is that music coming from?" Yusuke asked looking around. None of the others appeared to have heard the music.

"InuYasha!" Miroku called out with surprise.

"I have the remaining pieces of the sacred jewel. All I need is the pieces you have and I'll be able to complete it." InuYasha said getting right to the point. He looked at the spirit detectives with a confused expression on his face and then his gaze fell on Kagome. She returned his gaze with an icy stare. Everyone watched silently as for several moments the two stared each other down. "Kagome, I need to talk to you, alone." InuYasha finally said breaking the silence. Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"Alright." She said flatly and then follwed him to a quiet part of the village. "So what do you want, InuYasha?" Kagome asked coldly and purposely not looking at him as she spoke.

With the Spirit Detectives and the rest of the Inu crew :

"Who the hell was that?" Yusuke asked.

"That was InuYasha, the one Kagome had a fight with." Sango said simply.

"He's not gonna do anything to hurt her again is he?" Kuwabara asked with alarm.

"No, he won't." Miroku answered.

"How can you be so sure, Miroku? I mean I never thought of InuYasha being truly mean, but then he did say those awful things to Kagome. How do you know for sure that he won't do that again?" Shippo asked.

"He just has a feeling, and I get the same feeling to. Right Miroku?" Sango said looking in Miroku's direction and trying to catch his eye. Miroku didn't respond for a moment, but then he met Sango's gaze.

"Yes, I just have a feeling." Miroku answered quickly. Shippo gave the two of them a weird look and responded,

"If you say so." The spirit detectives also studied Sango and Miroku. They were not stupid. They could tell that Sango and Miroku knew something about all this. Hiei tried to see into Miroku's mind with his Jagan eye to find out more about this, but to his annoyance Miroku had put up a mental block that made sure that no one could see into his mind. He considered trying Sango, but then thought that she might have one too, and he didn't want to be blocked again.

/"Fox, what do you think they know?"/ Hiei asked Kurama telepathically.

/"I'm not sure, I only have my guesses. You shouldn't worry though, apparently Kagome is going to be fine."/ Kurama responded.

/"Hn, you've misjudged my intentions. I don't care about the girl. I'm merely curious."/ Hiei said, or rather thought, annoyedly.

/"Oh really? Whatever you say, Hiei."/ Kurama said and then he closed the link.

"Stupid kitsune. He knows me too well. But it's not that I care because I love her. It's because seeing someone get hurt by someone they care for brings back too many painful memories...right?" Hiei thought.

"Maybe we should send someone to follow them to make sure InuYasha doesn't try to hurt Kagome." Kuwabara suggested.

"Hn, the girl isn't as defenseless as you all think." Hiei said rembering when he had been in her mind and she had killed the demon with one of her sacred arrows.

With Kagome and InuYasha :

"Kagome, I want to tell you something." InuYasha began. Kagome said nothing and InuYasha took her silence as a sign that she wanted him to go on. "All those things I said before, I only said them so that you would leave this time and return to your own. I was afraid that something would go wrong on our quest to kill Naraku. I didn't want to put you in any danger, and...and you have a nice life in your time. You have a lot of friends, a nice family, and I'm sure you wouldn't have any trouble finding someone else to love. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you." InuYasha stared at Kagome intently waiting for her response.

Kagome was unsure of what to do. She was shocked, flattered, embarassed, angry, relieved, and insulted all at the same time. She was glad that InuYasha hadn't really meant what he had said, but it also made her feel stupid for wasting all that time crying over him when it had been nothing. She was also a little annoyed that InuYasha didn't think she could take care of herself.

"InuYasha you idiot! Why didn't you just tell me that? And do you really think I can't take care of myself? SIT BOY!" Kagome repeated the last sentence over and over again until she felt a little better.

"No Kagome, I don't think your weak or anything. I was just afraid for you. I only wanted to protect you because I couldn't stand the thought of losing someone I loved." InuYasha said.

Now Kagome was really confused. That was so sweet. InuYasha wasn't really such a bad guy. And he obviously cared about her a lot if he was willing to say things he didn't mean to her just to protect her. But he had known that what he said was going to hurt her before he said it. He knew it was going to be enough to really hurt her enough to make her never want to come back to the Fuedal Era. If he really cared about her, wouldn't he have just talked to her about it, instead of purposely hurting her feelings? What if he was just being nice to get her to hand over her jewel shards so that he could fulfill his wish to become full demon? Uhh why did this have to be so confusing?

"Umm..." Kagome said trying to show InuYasha that she didn't know what to say.

"Look, if your still mad I can understand, but you should decide to do something." InuYasha said almost impatiently. For a moment Kagomw wondered if the last part of his sentence reffered to the jewel shards, or if she wanted to be his friend again.

"Umm I think I need some time to think this over. I'll get back to you in the morning ok?" Kagome said and then she started to walk away quickly. InuYasha just let her go, but as she was walking away Kagome failed to notice the zombie-like look in his eyes and she had just assumed that the jewel shards she sensed were the ones InuYasha already had. She hadn't bothered to look and see that they were in his back, legs, and sword. She had been so distracted with what he had told her that she hadn't bothered to ask how he had gotten the remaining jewel shards, considering they belonged to Naraku and Kohaku.

So that's where I'm ending it. I apologize for the shortness of it and the weirdness at the begining of the chapter. I do have a good idea as to where this story is going and how it's going to end so it should only take me about a week tops to get the next chapter up.


	9. The shocking truth

Never Again chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Last Time:

Now Kagome was really confused. That was so sweet. InuYasha wasn't really such a bad guy. And he obviously cared about her a lot if he was willing to say things he didn't mean to her just to protect her. But he had known that what he said was going to hurt her before he said it. He knew it was going to be enough to really hurt her enough to make her never want to come back to the Fuedal Era. If he really cared about her, wouldn't he have just talked to her about it, instead of purposely hurting her feelings? What if he was just being nice to get her to hand over her jewel shards so that he could fulfill his wish to become full demon? Uhh why did this have to be so confusing?

"Umm..." Kagome said trying to show InuYasha that she didn't know what to say.

"Look, if your still mad I can understand, but you should decide to do something." InuYasha said almost impatiently. For a moment Kagomw wondered if the last part of his sentence reffered to the jewel shards, or if she wanted to be his friend again.

"Umm I think I need some time to think this over. I'll get back to you in the morning ok?" Kagome said and then she started to walk away quickly. InuYasha just let her go, but as she was walking away Kagome failed to notice the zombie-like look in his eyes and she had just assumed that the jewel shards she sensed were the ones InuYasha already had. She hadn't bothered to look and see that they were in his back, legs, and sword. She had been so distracted with what he had told her that she hadn't bothered to ask how he had gotten the remaining jewel shards, considering they belonged to Naraku and Kohaku.

Now:

Kagome returned to the others. Much to Hiei's relief she didn't look upset, just a little shocked.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome answered. She had the look of someone who was very deep in thought.

"What did InuYasha want?" Shippo asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." Kagome said snapping out of her trance like state. "Let's go to the inn now. I'm getting kind of tired." Kagome said.

"Okay." Yusuke said while joining the others in giving her concerned looks. They were all wondering what InuYasha had said to make her act so strangely. They got their rooms for the inn and then they all just did their own thing.

Kagome sat in her room thinking. She hoped Sango would come in soon. She wanted to talk to someone about what had happened with InuYasha. She waited for awhile, but Sango didn't show up. She sighed. She decided to go find Hiei. She doubted he would really give her to much advice on what to do but he wasn't exactly hard to locate and at least he was someone to talk to. Just as she had suspected, Kagome found Hiei sitting in a tree outside the inn. She wasn't sure why he liked to sit in tree all the time but at least it made him easy to locate.

"Hey, Hiei." Kagome greeted looking up into the tree at Hiei.

"Hn, what do you want?" Hiei asked.

"Well, it's about what InuYasha said to me earlier." Kagome started. Hiei looked at her for a moment and then spoke.

"Did he say something cruel to you?" Hiei asked.

"Well no..." Kagome answered.

"Hn. Your friends were right then." Hiei said flatly.

"What?" Kagome asked completely bewildered.

"The monk and the demon slayer, they said they knew that InuYasha wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Hiei responded simply. Although he made it sound like he was casually bringing it up, he really wanted to know how Sango and Miroku knew about what InuYasha would say. It appeared that Kagome had no knowledge of this, but maybe she would tell him something that allowed him to piece things together. _"I think Kurama is beginning to rub off on me."_ Hiei thought.

"That's strange. They were probably just guessing. I mean we did spend a lot of time with InuYasha when we traveled with him so I guess they would know him pretty well." Kagome said.

"Maybe, but they seemed just a little too sure of themselves for it to be just a guess." Hiei responded.

"What are you saying? That they knew what InuYasha was going to tell me?" Kagome questioned.

"Hn." Came Hiei's response. Kagome gave a frustrated sigh.

"I'll have to talk to Sango about it. She should be back in the room now. It's getting kind of late." Kagome answered and with that she walked away. She had completely forgotten that the reason she had come to Hiei in the first place was to tell him about what InuYasha had said to her. Now her mind was racing with new questions. What did Sango and Miroku know about all this? How much had they been keeping from her? Kagome opened the door to the room she would be sharing with Sango and found her room mate sitting on her bed. At first Kagome wanted to just start questioning her about everything, but then she decided that she would have to use discretion. If Sango hadn't told her before, why would she tell her now?

"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted her. When Kagome didn't answer her Sango gave her a concerned look. "Is something bothering you Kagome?" She asked.

"It's just something InuYasha said." Kagome responded.

"Oh, what did he say?" Sango asked. Kagome studied her facial expression. She did look genuinely curious.

"He told me that all those horrible things that he said to me before weren't true and that he didn't mean any of them, but I don't know if he really meant that or if he was just trying to be nice so that I would give him the jewel shards." When she had finished Kagome looked up at Sango. Sango looked as though she was arguing with herself about something. Kagome waited impatiently for Sango to say something.

"Wow, I don't know Kagome." Sango said finally. Kagome mentally frowned. She had to get Sango to spit it out, but it didn't look like she was going to say anything yet.

"You know, Hiei said it seemed like you and Miroku almost knew what InuYasha was going to say to me. I wonder why he would say that. I mean, surely you couldn't have known. Could you?" As she said that she neevr took her eyes off Sango. _"She knows."_ Sango thought. _"Well I might as well tell her the truth."_

"Kagome, InuYasha really didn't mean everything he said before." Sango began.

"How can you be sure, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you see, Oh Kagome, please don't get mad but, we all sort of planned this. InuYasha knew that the only way he could defeat Naraku was by becoming a full demon, but once he was in his full demon form he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was afraid that he would end up killing all of us after he killed Naraku. Miroku and I decided that we didn't care if he killed us. The only reason I'm still alive is because I want revenge on Naraku and I want to make sure my little brother, Kohaku, is safe, but I don't know if Kohaku would be able to live with all the terrible things he's done while under Naraku's control, and since Naraku would be dead before we would my life would be complete. Miroku just wants to avenge his family and get rid of the wind tunnel. So once Naraku was dead that would be all he needs in life too. But you, your so different. You have so much to live for in your own time. When you came back Miroku and I were glad to see you, of course, but we were worried. Our plan hadn't worked. You were still in danger. InuYasha had gone off in search of Kouga to get his jewel shards, so we told you he went off with Kikyo hoping that it would get you to leave, but you stayed. We had no choice, Kagome. We only did it because we care about your safety" Sango finished. She looked at Kagome hopefully. She knew it must not be an easy thing to hear, but she hoped that Kagome would understand.

Kagome's feelings were mixed. She felt betrayed mostly. How could they delibrately do something that they knew would hurt her? How could Sango and Miroku know that what InuYasha had said to her caused her so much pain, but yet just sit there and watch it all happen instead of just telling her? _Because they were worried about your safety. They did it just to protect you. They did it out of love. _But if they really loved me my happiness should matter to them more than anything else. They knew I would be miserable after InuYasha said all that.

"Kagome?" Sango asked snapping Kagome back to reality. "Are you alright? Look, I know this whole thing must be pretty hard for you to take in and everything."

"I-I'm fine. I've just had a long day." Kagome responded. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. Suddenly, another thought struck her.

"Sango, did you say that InuYasha went to get Kouga's jewel shards." Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sango replied.

"Well, when I talked to him he said he already had ALL the remaining jewel shards, except for the ones that I took with me of course." Sango looked confused. "Don't you see? He said he had ALL the jewel shards, which includes the ones Naraku had.

"But how can that be? He couldn't have possibly killed Naraku, could he?" Sango exclaimed.

"No, he couldn't have." Kagome agreed. The two of them sat there in silence for a moment.

"Kagome, when you talked to InuYasha, did he say or do anything odd. Did anything about him not look quite right?" Sango asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, his eyes did look a little...dead. And I did see some sacred jewel shards in his sword and legs, but I just assumed that he put them there to increase his power." Kagome said. A deadly silence followed her words. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kagome said simply.

"I'm supposed to tell you guys that dinner is read- is something wrong?" Miroku said looking at the expressions on the two girl's faces.

"Miroku, we think InuYasha is being controlled by Naraku." Kagome said. Miroku's face paled.

"Oh no." He stated worriedly.

Well, that's where I decided to end it. I hope you liked some of the surprises in this chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last one or the second to last, I'm not really sure yet. Please review!

_Thursday Addams_


	10. It's finally over

Never Again Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

"What are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet InuYasha tomorrow and tell him whether or not I'll be giving him the jewel shards and everything. So I guess we'll just have to wait until then. Besides, I'm too tired and shocked to do anything right now." Kagome said. Miroku nodded showing that he understood.

"Let's go down to dinner. We can tell the spirit detectives this then." Sango said. Kagome and Miroku nodded in agreement and the three of them walked down to dinner. Kagome didn't eat much, she didn't really feel hungry. Dinner was ramen. "_InuYasha's favorite." _Kagome thought. She thought about InuYasha. He hadn't really meant any of the horrible things he said. He only did it out of love. That was so sweet. But now he was possessed by Naraku. What were they going to do? He was a powerful fighter and although Kagome didn't doubt the abilities of the spirit detectives, she knew that they would probably have to go through InuYasha before they could get to Naraku. Then the image of a certain short fire demon popped into her head._ "Hiei..."_ Kagome thought. _"He's so much like InuYasha. But yet so different. Maybe I should be with him instead."_ Kagome shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. She had vowed to never fall in love again. The vow didn't mean that she had to be cold and freeze her heart to keep from caring about anyone, but love was too much trouble. Sure, the reason she had made the vow was because of what InuYasha said, and know she knew that he didn't really mean it, but the thought of having to harm InuYasha to get to Naraku was too much for her to bare. And then there was Hiei...

_"What am I thinking?"_ Kagome sighed. Shippo noticed and asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." Kagome responded. She looked over at Sango. She was currently talking to Kurama. Their expressions looked grim. Kagome assumed Sango had just told him about InuYasha. She then turned her gaze on Miroku, who was talking to some pretty young girls. She wondered how Sango could deal with Miroku's womanizing. She knew that Miroku loved Sango, and that she loved him, but it must be so hard on her to have to watch him do that. For the rest of dinner everyone just left Kagome alone, which she was grateful for. After dinner she turned to go into the hallway and back to the room that she was sharing with Sango when Hiei appeared in front of her.

"What's wrong? You didn't eat and you barely talked." Hiei said. Kagome looked into his ruby red eyes for a moment and remembered what she had thought about during dinner._ "I do have feelings for him. I can't help it He's just like InuYasha, only...nicer."_ Kagome thought. Then she remembered that Hiei was a telepath and started blushing. Hopefully he hadn't been reading her mind just then _"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I doubt he has feelings for me too." _Kagome thought again.

"Are you going to answer my question or are you just going to stand there?" Hiei asked snapping Kagome back to reality.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had a long day that's all. I'm going to bed now. Good night." Kagome said quickly. Before Hiei could respond or try to stop her Kagome quickly walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door and found that Sango had already changed for bed and was sleeping. She changed into her pajamas and got into her own bed. She tried to fall asleep but there were so many thoughts in her head she couldn't stand it. She kept worrying about Naraku and InuYasha. What would happen? And it didn't help her any that she kept thinking about her conversation with Hiei._ "He must think I'm so stupid."_ She thought.

"Hey Kagome, you awake?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

"I can't sleep." Sango said.

"Yeah me either. There are too many things to think about." Kagome responded.

"Yeah, I know." Sango said quietly.

"So what's on your mind, Sango?" Kagome inquired sitting up and looking at her friend.

"Well, after we thought you left to go to your own time and InuYasha left to go get Kouga's jewel shards Miroku and I talked a lot. We decided that it would be better for both of us if we decided to be just friends. In case one of us made it and the other didn't in the fight with Naraku. I think he still feels that that's the best thing to do now and I kind of have mixed feelings." Sango finished. (A/N: In chapter 6, I think it was, the scene where Miroku put his arms around Sango while she was having a mental argument with herself over who's better Miroku or Kurama was what made her think that Miroku still has feelings for her)

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I still sort of love Miroku and I think he feels the same way about me, but then there's Kurama..." Sango trailed off.

"Does Kurama like you?"

"Yeah, when we were looking for the demon in the house of horrors we talked a lot to try and keep ourselves awake. He told me about his life in your time, and his life as a demon. He's actually a fox demon. I told him about Kohaku being possesed by Naraku and everything. He was suprisingly easy to talk to and I really like him." Sango said. Kagome couldn't tell, but she thought that her friend was blushing. "Tonight at dinner he asked me if I'd like to live with him in his time after Naraku is defeated." Sango said after a long pause. Kagome let this sink if for a moment before she replied.

"So are you going to?"

"I don't know." Sango answered. The two of them just laid there in silence until they eventually fell asleep. Kagome woke up the next day to knocking on her door. She got out of bed and opened it. It turned out to be Yusuke.

"You better get ready, Kagome. You're supposed to meet InuYasha soon." He said.

"Oh, right." Kagome responded. She then shut the door and got changed. She ran down to breakfast and ate hurriedly. After everyone was done eating she walked out of the inn to go meet InuYasha. She hadn't gone very far when Yusuke yelled,

"Hey Kagome, wait!" She turned around and waited for the others to catch up.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you when you meet InuYasha in case he tries somethin' funny?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm sure. I can handle this one my own, really." Kagome replied.

"If your sure..." Miroku said.

"I'm positive." Kagome assured them. With that said she walked off to the place that InuYasha had taken her to the day before. When she got there he was already there.

"So, have you thought about what I said yesterday?" InuYasha asked getting right to the point.

"Yeah, I did." Kagome said.

"And?" InuYasha prodded.

"I've decided that I'm not going to hand over the jewel shards." Kagome said bravely.

"Well in that case I'll just have to take them from you." InuYasha said. before Kagome could react he grabbed her and started flying.

"InuYasha put me down! Where are you taking me?" Kagome cried desperately.

"To Naraku." Came InuYasha's answer.

Half an hour later with the spirit detectives  
"Where is she? She should've been back by now." Sango said in a worried tone.

"Your right, she should've returned by now." Kurama said. "Hiei, can you try and contact her through telepathy?" Hiei said nothing but he closed his eyes.

_/"Kagome, where are you?"/_ He asked.

_/"InuYasha captured me and he's taking me to Naraku now. I'm not exactly sure where we are but I think we're a village just north of the one your at."/ _Kagome answered.

_/"Hang on, we'll be there soon."/ _Hiei said.

"Well?" Yusuke asked.

"InuYasha got her and he's taking her to Naraku in a village just north of this one." Hiei responded.

"Well then let's hurry up and get there." Yusuke said as he, Kuwabara, Sango, and Miroku all climbed on Kirara. Kurama turned into his demon form and used some plant leaves to make a pair of wings for himself, while Hiei ran on the ground.

_"Don't worry, Kagome. We're coming." _Hiei thought.

With Kagome and InuYasha

InuYasha landed in front of a large castle. He didn't put Kagome down, much to her annoyance, but instead he carried her inside the castle. He walked down a hallway until he reached the room he wanted. He didn't even bother to knock on the door he just walked in. In the room sat Naraku, looking as smug and confident as ever.

"I brought the girl with the jewel shards." InuYasha stated simply.

"Good. Now Kagome, why don't you hand over those jewel shards." Naraku said.

"I'll never give them to you!" Kagome said breaking free of InuYasha's grasp. She pulled out one of her sacred arrows and shot it at Naraku. He put up his barrier (A/N: aka his gay pink bubble thing like the one the good witch in the Wizard of Oz has) and it deflected the arrow.  
_  
"Oh man, I'm in big trouble." _Kagome thought.

With the others  
"Goddammit! We don't have time to deal with this!" Yusuke shouted at the giant cyclops demon that was blocking their path.

"SHOT GUN!" He shouted firing his spirit gun and sending the demon flying.

"Hiei, how much further until we're there?" Kurama asked. Hiei took off his bandana and his Jagan glowed.

"It won't take us long. Just a few more miles and we're there." Hiei said. And he was right. A few minutes later they were at the village gates.

"Where do we find Naraku?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, he's probably at the castle here." Miroku said. Sango nodded. They all ran into the town and didn't stop until they reached the doors of the castle. Miroku was about to pound on the door when Yusuke kicked it in.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Shouted some guards.

"You bet your sorry asses we can!" Yusuke said quickly beating up the guards. Before long more guards came rushing at them. Sango threw her Hirakotsu at the guards while Hiei was slashing threw them with his katana, Kurama with his rose whip, and Kuwabara with his spirit sword. When they had defeated all the guards Miroku shouted,

"C'mon we better get going before more come!" With that said Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and the spirit detectives rushed into the castle. They followed Hiei until he suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"She's in here." He said kicking down the door. They found Kagome being held by InuYasha while Naraku tried to take the jewel shards.

"Naraku! Let Kagome go!" Miroku shouted. He got ready to use his wind tunnel when Naraku's poison insects flew in.

"Dammit." Miroku cursed. Naraku took this oppertunity to shoot one of his legs at an unspecting Yusuke and Yusuke narrowly avoided it. Naraku shot more of his legs off at the rest of the spirit detectives. InuYasha was so engrossed in watching the fight that he had forgotten about Kagome. She easily escaped him and shot one of her sacred arrows at Naraku from behind. Naraku turned around just in time to see it and dodged it. Kurama tried attacking Naraku with his whip but it wouldn't penetrate the barrier. Then Kuwabara jumped up in the air and came at Naraku with his spirit sword but that didn't work either.

"Damn it, that barrier of his deflects everything." Yusuke said.

"Well I'd like to see him deflect this! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shouted launching his most powerful attack at Naraku. For a moment you couldn't see anything from the smoke.

"Yes!" Hiei shouted. Then the smoke cleared and Naraku stood there in his pink bubble, perfectly unharmed. Naraku shot one of his legs at Kagome and she was so busy watching the detectives she didn't see it come at her. It was aimed straight at her heart.

"No, Kagome!" InuYasha shouted breaking free of Naraku's control on him. He pushed Kagome out of the way and Naraku's leg went straight through his heart.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted. A tear dripped down her face. She reached into her quiver and pulled out Kikyo's arrow. It was responding to her now. She shot it at Naraku and it hit him right in the heart. His barrier broke and he turned into just a mass of flesh, but he was still alive.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted blasting away the pieces of Naraku.

"I think we've finally killed him." Miroku said. Everyone turned to look at Kagome who had run over to InuYasha and was now cradling him in her arms.

"Kagome...I'm sorry...I-I...I love you." Those were InuYasha's last words as he died in Kagome's arms.

And that's how where the chapter ends. This is the last chapter of Never Again so I made it extra long. This isn't totally the end though. There's going to be an epilogue which I'm going to try and put up today.

_Thursday Addams_


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Kagome sat in her bedroom thinking about the events of the past week. InuYasha had been given a proper burial under the God Tree. The next day the spirit detectives and Kagome had gone through the well and back to their own time. Koenma provided a portal for them to take them to his office in Spirit World. Before they jumped through the spirit detectives said their good-byes to Kagome. They eached promised to visit her when they could. Unfortunately for Hiei Koenma currently had him confined to the city that Yusuke lived in when he wasn't on missions.

Kurama had come to visit a few days ago and she had taken him down the well to visit Sango. Sango was reunited with her brother Kohaku, but Kohaku was forever scared with memories of things he had done while under Naraku's control. Sango decided that it would be best for him to get away from this time, to try and help erase those memories so she agreed to live in Kagome's time with Kurama.

Miroku's wind tunnel had finally gone, but he was still the same perverted monk he had always been. Although you could tell that he missed Sango, he seemed to be enjoying himself more now that he could hit on all the women that he wanted without having to worry about Sango getting mad. He would end up living a happy and peaceful life at the temple and he would eventually marry a nice woman and have a son.

Kagome wondered what her life would be like now that she didn't need to run off to the Fuedal Era every day. She was still going to visit everyone of course, but it wouldn't be like before. She was kind of looking forward to a normal life. Suddenly there was a tapping sound at her window. She opened it and was surprised to see Hiei.  
"Hiei! What are you doing here? I thought Koenma had you confined to Yusuke's city." Kagome said.

"He did, but with a little "agressive negotiations" I was able to convice him that he could let me roam the human world." Hiei answered. Kagome laughed and then embraced Hiei, she was happy to see him again. She felt him tense up slightly but then relax. To her surprise he hugged her back. They stayed like that for a moment until she looked up at him and he kissed her lightly.

"Never again will I be unhappy" Kagome thought as she kissed Hiei back.

Now that's the actual end. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review.

_Thursday Addams_


End file.
